custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hysterix
Hysterix, formerly known as Pretadix, was a rogue Makuta and a former member of both the Brotherhood of Makuta and the late Wraith Syndicate. An enemy of the Toa Powai, much of his time on Powai Nui was spent fighting against the Toa in various ways. After his defeat in the final battle of the Leskya-Powai War, which he instigated using his mental abilities, he was rendered wounded and powerless, choosing to hide from the island's inhabitants. History Early History Like all other Makuta, Hysterix was created from a pool of Antidermis in the Southern Islands. He was initially named Pretadix, apparently after the vulgar Archaic Matoran phrase "prita daks", which translated to "mad fool". It is unknown if he engaged in the creation of Rahi like his brothers and sisters. He joined the Brotherhood of Makuta like many of his species but came to be displeased with Miserix and his way of running of the organization. For this reason, he gave Teridax his support when he decided to overthrow Miserix and become the leader of the Brotherhood. Pretadix later came into contact with a Falqãta servant of the Brotherhood, Tetradon, who also supported Teridax. From this common ground in beliefs, a sort of friendship sprang up between the two. Because Pretadix chose to associate with a servant as if he were more of an equal to him, the other Makuta saw his as inferior to themselves and he became a social outcast. Pretadix cared not for his social standing and continued to associate with Tetradon. As time went on, their support for Teridax turned into an obsequiousness and a need to fulfill every desire the Brotherhood leader had. Pretadix joined Tetradon on Nynrah, where they and other Brotherhood servants and hired Dark Hunters were ordered to slaughter a small group of the Nynrah Ghosts who had sabotaged one of their commissions to the Brotherhood. They most notably fought against Tesudin and Ringa, two Toa defending the island, who were in a romantic relationship. Tetradon killed Ringa, but spared Tesudin, knowing the guilt brought upon him from seeing his partner die would serve as a horrible enough fate for him. Betrayed by Teridax As soon as Teridax grew tired of the twos' desire to please him, he banished them to a random, barren island using a self-made Makuta Virus. Pretadix and Tetradon were shaken by this sudden act of betrayal and swore revenge on Teridax. In Pretadix's case, it took a toll on his mental and emotional stability, and he became more irritable and was known to easily lose focus or forget various strings of information. To stop his outbursts of anger, Tetradon hesitantly began the practice of using his Xakar to enter him into a hallucinatory world called "Tragedy's Choir" which he found to be pleasant and relaxing. Deciding to take advantage of this ability, he began experimenting and running tests with a serum which would enhance the Makuta's telepathic abilities. After many failures, which Tetradon erased from Pretadix's mind using his Xakar, they began working. As soon as he was able to do so, he began entering into Tesudin's mind from miles away to manipulate his actions, using his thirst for revenge as a joystick with which he could control him. It was likely through this that the wandering Toa of Sonics found his way to Powai Nui. The Wraith Syndicate All this time, they aimlessly roamed the Matoran Universe. When they somehow learned of the exiled Great Being Jayniss and the various powerful artifacts he carried with him, they grew desirous to have said artifacts for themselves. They eventually found themselves on Odina and were forced into labor to avoid being executed for having found the island by accident. They formed the Wraith Syndicate and hired several Dark Hunters, as a part of a deal which would allow them to escape the island, to track down Jayniss. One of the Dark Hunters, codenamed "Alchemist", was tasked with capturing the Staff of Vortices and using it to transport the two of them to Powai Nui. With the help of Phi, one of Antharahk's experiments who was ordered to assist him, and Ruthos, a rogue Sapient model War Mongrel, "Alchemist" was successful, and Tetradon and Pretadix arrived in Le-Powai. Once in Le-Powai, Tetradon and Pretadix immediately asserted their dominance over the newly-created Toa Powai when the former beat them all singlehandedly in a fight in Obodosara. Meanwhile, Pretadix grew a dislike for the Toa of Lightning Maroona, as she seemed to talk back to him more than she did to anyone else. At Tetradon's command, he began to use his enhanced telepathic abilities to torment and torture both Detras and Maroona. When Pretadix suggested to Tetradon that he use his powers to enslave the entire island, however, Tetradon boldly refused, claiming that it was something Teridax would do. As the two discussed and argued about the problems they had with one another, they fought ferociously. The fight ended when Pretadix killed Tetradon by impaling him on his own Xakar. After this incident, with Phi captured and Ruthos forced to shut down, Pretadix found "Alchemist" and forced him to stay with him. He then suffered from a particularly horrific hallucination, during which a disembodied feminine voice said that he was "hysterical." When the hallucination stopped, he found "Alchemist" again, who also called him hysterical. Taking this description to heart, he decided to change his name to Hysterix and forced the Dark Hunter to call him by that from then on. Moving to Vo-Powai, Hysterix used a portal-creating device to transport "Alchemist" into the KCO to steal the Mask Maker's Tool. After doing this, however, he was confronted by the Toa Powai, half of which following the Dark hunter into the KCO in order to stop him. Maroona, Tesudin, Salvina, and Detras stayed and fought Hysterix. During the fight, Hysterix broke Tesudin's bow, Melisma, and managed to fatally injure him using his Poison power. After doing this, he reactivated the device and used it to reach into the KCO, where he was able to grab ahold of the Tool. However, Maroona intervened, and caused the device to malfunction, closing it in on the Makuta's arm and slicing it clean off. Although he was quickly able to regenerate it, the glitching machine reactivated and began to rapidly pull the rest of his body into it. Fearing that he would be trapped inside of it forever, he used his Althi to release his spirit from his body just before his body was entirely consumed by it. The Toa presumed him to be dead. On the Astral Plane The first person Hysterix contacted whilst in spirit form was "Alchemist", who had deserted the battle in Vo-Powai. He forced himself into a position of power over the Dark Hunter, telling him that if he obeyed his every command, he would assist him in staying hidden and alive. He kept his word, and the Dark Hunter was not revealed for a long time. The two stayed concealed throughout the entirety of the Great Regression, an event where the fear caused by a Brotherhood air raid over the island caused it's population to scatter, go into hiding, and isolate themselves from one other. When survivors from Leskya Nui arrived on the island and began colonizing it, Hysterix used his mental powers to induce a conflict between them and the island's Matoran and Toa natives. He managed to possess the bodies of a few of them for short periods of time, most notably Wreshi and Nepto. During a skirmish between the Leskya Nuian colonists and some of the natives Toa, Vandir was sent on a mission by "Alchemist" as a part of a deal. This mission resulted in Hysterix's body being resurrected, and he was able to wreak havoc. During the battle, the Onu-Matoran guard Keelo was mutated into a powerful Toa, who established his own group and began conquering the island after the battle. Keelo's Empire After the battle, Hysterix disappeared and began to use his powers to spread a rumor among the natives and colonists that he had been killed during the battle. He secretly hid in Keelo's headquarters, asserted his dominance over the Emperor, and manipulated his every action under the guise that it was Keelo himself calling the shots. He additionally led Keelo to discover the Mask Maker's Tool. One plan which Hysterix helped Keelo develop was one which involved a duel with Detras, the leader of the island's Toa, which was planned to be a trap and result in the Toa of Fire's demise. The natives managed to find out about this plan and created a counter to it which involved trapping Keelo in the Shrine of Salvation's pocket dimension. The plan went well for the natives, until Hysterix appeared, pushed Detras into the device's dimension along with Keelo and destroying the device to trap them inside of it. He revealed the Mask Maker's Tool and used it with his Mask of Possession to taunt a few Toa. He then used it to severely weaken their Kanohi and Elemental powers and battled them. Hysterix began to win the battle, having used Subjugator to turn several of the island's inhabitants against one another. The Mask Maker's Tool was taken from him by Arvos when he dropped it, and it ended up in the hands of Omakah. Omakah and Shensii began running as he pursued them through the nearby forest. When they reached a cliff overlooking Lake Faradi, with no means of escape Omakah told the colonists living there to flee, pushed Shensii into the lake to ensure her safety, and then sacrificed himself to stop Hysterix by releasing a large amount of energy from the Tool. The blast of energy killed Omakah but left Hysterix alive. The Makuta was physically wounded and completely stripped of his Kanohi power, his Shadow powers and his Kraata powers. After that, he went into hiding. Damaged To be written... Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Makuta, Hysterix was able to create, control, and absorb the element of Shadow. He formerly possessed all 42 of the Kraata powers; however, due to a strange ailment, his control over these powers faded over time. By the time he was on Powai Nui, he could only use Magnetism, Plasma, Quick Healing, Elasticity, Density Control, Heat Vision, Poison, and Fire Resistance; even then, Magnetism could only be used at close ranges and Density Control was unreliable at best and unable to be used at worst. After his resurrection, he regained at least one power, Chameleon. He again lost them after he was struck by a blast of energy from the Mask Maker's Tool. He wore a Great Kanohi Althi, the Mask of Possession, which allowed him to release his spirit from his body with the purpose of taking over another person's body for a limited amount of time. Due to the extensive time he spent trapped on the astral plane, he was able to extend the limits of his mask's power and use it in ways that others could not. However, after having his abilities siphoned away by the Mask Maker's Tool, the mask was reverted to a Powerless Althi. As a Makuta, Hysterix's armor was made of Protosteel, meaning that it was incredibly hard to pierce with any weapon aside from one made of the same material. He once wielded a large scythe named Subjugator which allowed him to more quickly manipulate the emotions of others in order to briefly control them. After his defeat by Omakah, he lost the weapon. Personality and Traits To be written... Appearances * The Feral Plains - First appearance; Volumes ''I'' (mentioned), ''II'' (mentioned), ''III'', ''IV'' (mentioned), ''V'', ''VI'', & ''VII'' * Against the Storm - Volumes ''II'', ''III'', ''IV'', ''V'', & ''VI'' Quotes Trivia * Le-Powai is Hysterix's favorite region of Powai Nui. * The Antidermis inside Hysterix is described as being liquid instead of gaseous like most other Makuta. While writing the final volume of Against the Storm, Cap forgot this error until it was finished. He liked the idea of Hysterix's Antidermis acting more like blood and explained that it was a deformity of his. * Hysterix's former name, Pretadix, was derived from Preta, the Sanskrit name (प्रेत) for a monster depicted in several Eastern religions including Buddhism, Hinduism, and Taoism. They are described as emaciated, ghost-like beings who, as a result of their karma, are doomed to be in a constant state of hunger. This name was chosen as a reference to his time spent trapped on the astral plane. * As with Drakah, Antharahk, and Tetradon, Hysterix alludes to one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse as they are commonly depicted in pop culture. He represents Famine, and although the inspiration of his former name is currently the only part of the allusion, it will be expanded upon in the future. * Despite being an important character to Cap's storyline, Hysterix was not created in his current state before his creator began to adapt his older stories to the wiki. He was instead inspired by an older Makuta named "Mortarak", who similarly used a Mask of Possession to act as a disembodied spirit. * His behavior, body language, and fighting style were modeled to resemble various animals and are described as such. Category:Makuta Category:Shadow Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Wraith Syndicate